Tout ce qu'on ne dit pas
by Absolette
Summary: Régis a vingt ans, un bel avenir de chercheur devant lui et plus de plomb dans le crâne qu'à son enfance. Mais tout adulte qu'il soit devenu, le passage par la case puberté a changé les taquineries d'enfant dont il abreuvait Sacha en un harcèlement bien moins innocent, qui les détruit tous deux un peu plus chaque nuit. Et il ne veut pas voir jusqu'où. Palletshipping.


**_Hey! Pour renouer avec la fanfiction (et me faire pardonner de cette loooongue absence), je poste un petit OS qui traînait dans mon ordi depuis quelques temps et que j'hésitais à publier. Ce texte, comme les autres OS qui constitueront le petit recueil encore à venir, ne passera pas par la case bêta-lecture, donc il doit y avoir quelques coquilles. N'hésitez pas à les signaler! ^^  
_**

**_WARNING: Ceci contient, dans le désordre, un arc-en-ciel de la gay-pride, du café, de la pluie, un programme télé débile, deux jeunes adultes, un bloc-notes, et un porte-manteau. Si si.  
_**

**_Et bonne lecture!_**

**_(Source de l'image: fanpop. com)_**

* * *

Une belle nuit s'étendait sur Kanto, éclipsant les derniers rayons du soleil rougeoyant. Les déplacements, les cris et les appels des Pokémons et des humains cessèrent peu à peu, remplacés par un calme doux et serein; les premières étoiles se mirent à briller dans le bleu marine du firmament, éclairant d'une lueur bleu tendre le paysage terrestre. Les rivières ruisselaient doucement en émettant un clapotis cristallin, s'ornant d'écailles blanches ou argent lorsque la lune se dévoilait derrière les fins nuages noirs qui flottaient nonchalamment dans le ciel.

Au loin, une horloge sonna dix coups. Les enfants étaient au lit depuis longtemps – sauf les plus chanceux qui pouvaient rester regarder la télé ou ceux qui, en cachette, lisaient ou jouaient silencieusement à leurs jeux vidéos, leurs yeux lourds obstinément fixés sur l'écran lumineux et leurs doigts hyperactifs courant sur les manettes. Les plus grands, eux, étaient pour la plupart installés au rez-de-chaussée, à regarder un film ou à lire à la lueur de la lampe. Quant aux adultes, ils discutaient dans les quelques bars encore ouverts d'où s'échappaient parfois des notes de musique populaire ou des bulletins d'informations, ou bien regardaient tranquillement un film avec leurs grands enfants et adolescents. Quelques-uns finissaient en catastrophe leurs travaux pour le lendemain, le visage inquiet et les yeux fatigués.

Et, dans une certaine ville de Kanto, et dans un certain laboratoire de cette ville, deux hommes étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement, l'un pressant l'autre contre un mur. Ou, plutôt, l'un embrassait fougueusement l'autre qui cherchait à se libérer en se débattant comme un beau diable.

La salle, plongée dans la pénombre, résonnait de halètements étouffés et de jurons lancés à mi-voix, de frottements de tissus sur la peau et de chaussures sur le sol, dans un nouveau combat désespéré entre les deux anciens rivaux. La casquette rouge, bleu et blanc du « captif » était posée de travers sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille et semblait sur le point de tomber; ses mains gantées de noir étaient maintenues contre le mur par les doigts longs et fins de l'autre garçon, plus grand et plus âgé. Ce dernier portait une blouse blanche qui brillait sous la lune et qui, lorsqu'elle voletait avec un froufrou de tissu dû à un mouvement brusque de l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes, lui donnait un air de fantôme.

Les mèches châtains parurent se redresser légèrement lorsque Régis sourit contre la bouche de son cadet, ses yeux couleur jade se vrillant dans les prunelles chocolat furieuses et délicieusement impuissantes de Sacha. Le brun se débattit plus encore pour échapper à la poigne de son aîné et parvint finalement à décoller sa bouche de celle du garçon en blouse; il bascula la tête en arrière et reprit son souffle dans une inspiration rauque, haletant. Son mouvement donna accès à son cou et sa gorge, que le garçon aux yeux verts se mit à parsemer de baisers insistants, ricanant doucement lorsque le jeune Dresseur gigota pour se soustraire à la caresse qu'il n'acceptait pas. « 'Tain, Chen, gronda-t-il d'un ton écœuré, arrête ça ou je porte plainte !

- T'as pas les tripes pour, Sachouneeeeet. » Le taquina Régis d'une voix rauque en léchant l'os de la clavicule. Un frisson, sans doute plus dû au dégoût qu'au plaisir, parcourut le corps de l'adolescent plaqué contre le mur, et il secoua la tête pour empêcher le châtain de l'embrasser de nouveau. Déçu et frustré, l'agresseur grogna, puis desserra à contrecœur son étreinte sur Sacha. Celui-ci sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion et se libéra d'un mouvement brusque, faisant reculer le petit-fils Chen. Le jeune chercheur, finalement vaincu, se recula contre la table et s'y adossa en soupirant, regardant sa « proie » remettre sa casquette en place, récupérer son sac et sortir en coup de vent de la pièce en lui lançant un dernier regard venimeux. Régis, le visage grave et un peu triste, écouta sans bouger les pas de son ancien rival claquer dans le couloir, puis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer assez bruyamment.

Il était de nouveau seul.

L'adolescent châtain poussa un autre soupir et se leva lentement, puis alluma la lumière et se mit à ranger la pièce, méthodiquement, classant les papiers et les comptes-rendus, les factures, dossiers, essais et brouillons divers selon leur thème, leur destinataire ou leur date. L'apprenti Professeur Pokémon pianota un instant sur l'ordinateur et l'arrêta; il vérifia une dernière fois les cultures de cellules de Métamorph, notant quelques observations dans un carnet, puis accrocha sa blouse à une patère, jeta un ultime regard circulaire et sortit en fermant la porte. Tout le temps que Régis utilisa à monter les escaliers et se coucher, une seule question tournait et retournait dans sa tête, le poursuivant jusque dans son lit et tard dans la nuit.

_Comment __ça __a __pu dé__raper __comme __ça ?_

* * *

Le problème en lui-même, s'il y avait problème, était simple : Régis était attiré par Sacha. Tout bêtement. Moralement et physiquement, tout en lui invitait le petit-fils Chen à s'approcher, toucher, goûter, respirer cet être lumineux et un peu simplet. Il n'y avait ni amour, ni haine entre eux, seulement les vestiges d'une rivalité depuis longtemps enfouie sur laquelle s'étaient élevées le respect et la confiance mutuelle, nouvelles bases d'une amitié solide et gentiment chamailleuse. Mais voilà que l'ancien rival s'était mis à tourner autour de son cadet comme une planète autour du soleil, incapable de se détacher de cette fascination grandissante qu'il éprouvait pour le brun.

Il avait tout de suite mis les points sur les i avec lui-même : ce qu'il éprouvait n'était PAS de l'amour. Il avait découvert quelques années auparavant qu'il était attiré aussi bien par les filles que par les garçons, il avait déjà aimé les deux, et il était formel, il n'aimait pas Sacha comme ça. C'était un genre de... de distraction... quelqu'un avec qui il voulait passer du temps, discuter, rire, se disputer, se battre et se réconcilier. Pas un petit ami ou un amant, encore moins un amoureux. Seulement son voisin, son ancien ennemi, son ami, quelqu'un de proche et de loyal qui avait partagé la plus grande part de son existence avec lui et donc son lot de peines, de joies et de doutes. C'était tout.

Et, à sa grande surprise, ça n'avait absolument pas changé au retour du concerné. Car Sacha, l'éternel vagabond, avait enfin cessé ses voyages à vingt ans bien sonnés, ou du moins décidé de faire une pause assez longue et de se reposer chez lui; en revanche, il ne voulait SURTOUT PAS ne rien faire du tout pendant ses « vacances ». Il avait plutôt rapidement demandé au Professeur Chen de l'engager temporairement comme assistant, pour qu'il puisse voir le monde avec les yeux d'un scientifique et plus d'un Dresseur. Sage décision que sa mère avait aussitôt approuvé – surtout parce que ça lui permettait de voir son fils tous les jours. Samuel Chen en ayant avisé ses assistants à un moment où son petit-fils se trouvait à Sinnoh pour assister à une conférence, ç'avait donc été avec un intérêt surpris que Régis avait découvert un nouvel assistant qui portait lunettes et blouse blanche, un Pikachu mort de rire et bien familier sur l'épaule, et le chercheur avait écarquillé les yeux, totalement stupéfait, en reconnaissant son rival. Cela dit, sa surprise avait été suivie d'un fou rire incontrôlable et Sacha, rouge de gêne, s'était caché derrière le bloc-notes sur lequel il notait les résultats d'un élevage de Mystherbes en tirant la langue une fraction de secondes plus tôt.

Bref, toujours était-il que les deux amis s'étaient mis à se fréquenter régulièrement, travaillant de concert lors des recherches du châtain. Ils formaient une assez bonne équipe : Sacha faisait office d'homme – même si souvent il avait des réactions de gamin – de terrain et récoltait les informations auprès des Pokémons, en leur expliquant patiemment, sans les forcer, les mettant à l'aise dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler en affichant son sourire, son fameux sourire lumineux qui faisait des miracles. Régis n'oublierait jamais la fois où on leur avait amené un Léviator énorme et franchement mécontent pour leurs études sur la puissance de feu de ladite bestiole, et que le jeune homme brun s'était approché et avait tenu tête au dragon aquatique rugissant. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, sous les yeux ébahis du chercheur, le Pokémon soi-disant Terrifiant était devenu doux comme un Wattouat, se laissant mesurer, prélever une écaille, suivant docilement les instructions; et Sacha, tranquille, lui caressait le museau en souriant tout le temps de l'opération, puis l'avait remercié et laissé repartir.

Tous les Pokémons, sauvages ou apprivoisés, adoraient le Dresseur au Pikachu – ce dernier s'occupant des plus petits ou des plus jeunes, et avec succès. Mais si le prélèvement était chose facile grâce aux dons mystérieux de Sacha, dès qu'on lui parlait en termes un peu trop techniques, il regardait son interlocuteur avec un air perplexe et légèrement effrayé_._ D'où la nécessité de la présence de Régis, qui gérait lui le travail en laboratoire : manipulation, extraction, réactions chimiques, raisonnement, il faisait tout ça en quelques heures là où il faudrait une journée. Son équipier et son partenaire restaient dans la pièce et le premier notait les résultats des expériences en suivant le jeune chercheur dans la salle, pendant que Pikachu ajoutait parfois son grain de sel pour corriger une faute d'orthographe ou discuter avec le garçon aux yeux vert clair à propos d'une attaque, d'une évolution particulière, ajoutant son expérience de Pokémon aux études scientifiques. Mais dernièrement, la souris aussi jaune que gourmande avait eu curieusement envie de rester avec Delia Ketchum et de la regarder faire la cuisine, se posant bien évidemment en goûteur objectif, ce qui laissait les deux anciens rivaux seuls.

Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, avaient commencé à discuter de choses plus profondes, plus intimes presque que ce qu'ils se racontaient avant, et passaient presque toute la journée ensemble à travailler sur un sujet tout en discutant de leurs voyages et expériences respectives. Régis avait ainsi appris que son ancien rival avait fini par s'intéresser aux filles, sans cependant en faire sa priorité dans la vie, ce qui expliquait le petit nombre de copines qu'il avait eues – Ondine étant étrangement absente. Il avait également récolté quelques discrètes cicatrices lors des compétitions « pour grands », pas totalement dénuées de risques, auxquelles il participait à présent. C'est-à-dire des duels plus violents, plus physiques, plus extrêmes en somme. Sans y être accro, Sacha semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir et le chercheur imaginait assez bien le petit brun exalté, habité par la fièvre du combat, qui combattait corps et âme avec ses Pokémons, fièrement debout sur le champ de bataille à lancer des ordres vers le ciel. (Enfin, c'était la version romancée, mais bon, il se faisait tellement chier par moments qu'il fallait bien qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper.)

Il n'était pas rare qu'à cause de son nouveau travail Sacha rentre très tard chez lui, vers minuit-une heure du matin; parfois même il restait dormir chez le Professeur qui passait un coup de fil à sa vieille amie Delia pour la prévenir, et ce pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilée. Lorsqu'ils avaient fini un projet, les deux anciens rivaux avaient le teint pâle et les yeux en bordure de jambon, mais des sourires qui faisaient trois fois le tour de leurs visages. Ils n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs du laboratoire, à cause de leurs fréquentes chamailleries, mais en faisaient en tout cas la fierté, selon les dires du Professeur Chen lui-même.

Et puis, un soir, ça avait commencé à glisser tout doucement hors de leur contrôle.

* * *

Il était tard, il faisait nuit dehors, et le grand-père Chen venait de quitter le laboratoire pour aller dormir. Sacha et Régis étaient restés seuls pour travailler sur un projet d'évolution volontaire, appelé « Projet Eevee » – c'était Sacha qui avait proposé l'appellation, en référence à l'anecdote concernant le Mentali de Red, le mythique Maître de Kanto dont on disait qu'il n'avait jamais été vaincu et qui avait aussi été l'icône du Dresseur brun lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Selon l'histoire, avant d'évoluer en Pokémon Soleil, l'Évoli pouvait prendre la forme d'un Aquali, d'un Pyroli ou d'un Voltali, à cause d'une puce électronique que lui avait implantée la Team Rocket, et c'était justement les propriétés de cette puce qu'ils voulaient reproduire.

Ils avaient analysé, observé, déduit, étudié sans pause pendant quatre heures, et le silence s'était installé entre les deux, calme, détendu, une parfaite ambiance de travail, en somme. Sacha était encore occupé à réécrire convenablement ses notes et finir les comptes-rendus sur l'ordinateur, pestant à voix basse par moments parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à la version Z de PorygonScript, le traitement de texte que possédait le labo. Et Régis, pendant ce temps, s'ennuyait à en mourir. Jamais il n'avait eu autant _rien_ à faire. Et encore, rien, ça peut parfois être une occupation. Il ne pouvait par nature pas dormir avant onze heures du soir, c'était comme ça, et il était à peine dix heures et quart. Ils avaient fini leur travail depuis longtemps : les prélèvements comme les mesures étaient terminés, les quelques Pokémons qui restaient dans les enclos dormaient et le jeune chercheur devait montrer le lendemain les résultats de son équipe à son grand-père pour qu'il les approuve. Mais en attendant...

Frustré, le chercheur avait renversé la tête en arrière en soufflant d'agacement. Il avait bien essayé de penser à des choses qui auraient pu l'occuper, comme compter les carreaux du plafond – quarante trois –, tire-bouchonner une de ses mèches acajou – ce qu'il avait vite arrêté en constatant qu'à cause du gel ses cheveux gardaient la forme qu'il lui donnait –, ou gribouiller sur son carnet, mais rien. Régis avait soupiré de nouveau et laissé son regard d'un doux vert amande vagabonder en un cercle autour de la pièce, détaillant d'un air blasé les machines, crayons, piles de dossiers et tout le fatras habituel, avant de contempler la forme de Sacha qui continuait à taper en lui tournant le dos.

Une idée lui était alors venue, installant sur son visage un large sourire un peu sadique.

Il est bien connu que l'un des buts principaux du châtain dans la vie, outre être reconnu au sein de la communauté scientifique et celle des Dresseurs, était de taquiner et d'énerver son rival. Le problème était qu'il fallait faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Car au bout de cinq ou six ans de taquineries et de moqueries assez cruelles par moment, le petit vadrouilleur Ketchum s'était blindé face aux piques du scientifique, et avait même commencé à répliquer vertement en touchant là où ça faisait mal. Mais la tentation de l'embêter avait vraiment été grande, et Régis avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister.

C'est pourquoi, cachant son sourire diabolique, il s'était lentement avancé en direction du brun et lui avait tapoté sur l'épaule. Sacha, légèrement surpris, avait levé la tête et plongé son innocent regard chocolat dans les prunelles vert amande de son ancien rival – sans y déceler l'étincelle malicieuse, bien entendu. « Quoi ? T'as un souci ?

- Lève-toi deux secondes.

- Gné ?

- Excuse-moi, avait soupiré le jeune homme aux yeux clairs, tu pourrais te lever, s'il te plaît ? » Toujours aussi perplexe, le plus jeune avait obéi et s'était remis sur pied, puis avait repoussé la chaise de bureau et s'était retourné vers son collègue de travail. « Eh ben quoi ? »

Régis avait alors doucement pris sa main, se retenant difficilement de rire en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sacha, qui ne se doutait apparemment pas du tout de ce qui allait suivre. Le châtain avait parcouru la pièce du regard, puis avait traversé toute la pièce en entraînant le petit brun avec lui. Il s'était arrêté face à un mur dégagé, avait écarté d'un revers du pied une pile de dossiers qui le gênait, et avait amené Sacha devant lui, savourant l'expression complètement confuse – et impayable – qu'arborait le soi-disant grand Dresseur. Puis Régis s'était avancé, tenant les poignets du garçon entre ses mains, tout en maintenant une certaine distance entre son corps et celui du Dresseur toujours un peu naïf malgré les années. Il l'avait doucement poussé en arrière jusqu'à presser son dos contre le mur, avant de se rapprocher lentement avec un sourire sadique.

« Ré-Régis ? avait bafouillé le pauvre Sacha, cramoisi. Qu'est-ce que tu – hey, lâche-moi, c'est pas drôle! Ré – hmpf ?! » Le reste de sa phrase avait été interrompu lorsque le garçon aux yeux verts s'était brusquement penché en avant et avait plaqué sa bouche sur celle de son cadet.

Stupéfait et, il fallait bien le dire, choqué, le brun avait eu pour seule réaction d'écarquiller les yeux. Régis en avait bien profité, en tout sale type qu'il était, pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son partenaire un peu forcé et taquiner la sienne, pressant son corps tout entier contre la silhouette plus fine de son ancien rival. Un gémissement étranglé s'était échappé de la gorge de ce dernier, trahissant sa surprise et sans doute le plaisir soudain qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'une des mains du châtain s'était faufilée sous son Tee shirt – après tout, on parlait de Régis Chen.

Puis soudain, réagissant enfin, le Dresseur s'était mis à se débattre violemment, les yeux fermés, prenant son « agresseur » au dépourvu et le repoussant sans ménagement sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Haletant, Sacha avait repris sa respiration sous les yeux amusés du chercheur châtain, à peine moins essoufflé que lui mais arborant un large sourire, fier d'avoir réussi à enquiquiner son ancien rival

Sacha s'était alors redressé en s'essuyant la bouche d'un air dégoûté et avait lancé un regard assassin à son collègue de travail, dont le sourire s'était affadi peu à peu. Le brun tremblait, non pas de froid ou de peur, mais de rage, d'une rage brûlante et à peine contenue : ses mains étaient serrées en deux poings frémissants et Régis avait vu sans mal qu'il avait vraiment envie de le frapper. « 'Tain, Chen, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » avait craché d'un ton révolté le Dresseur plus jeune. Plus que sa voix outrée, plus que l'éclat humide dans son regard chocolat, plus que le juron, plus encore que les deux poings tremblants qu'il dressait devant lui comme pour se protéger d'une menace, ç'avait été l'emploi de son nom qui avait frappé le châtain, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. _Chen. __Pas __Régis._

Il avait alors réalisé un peu tard qu'il avait franchi une limite implicite. Il n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ dû faire une chose pareille, surtout à son ami, et surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi sensible et susceptible que Sacha. Mais le chercheur, au lieu de s'excuser et d'essayer de rattraper le coup, avait mis de côté la sensation que le brun allait craquer et éclater en sanglots ou exploser de rage, l'air blessé qui se peignait sur son visage, les larmes de dégoût qui brillaient dans ses prunelles d'ordinaire joyeuses, l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

Ignorant complètement tout ça, Régis avait essayé de reprendre le masque du rival qu'il était avant en faisant son légendaire sourire supérieur, et avait répondu d'un ton réjoui : « C'est teeeeeellement facile de t'emmerder, Sachounet ! Tu rougis comme une fille ! » Sa main avait fait son chemin vers la joue de son cadet, qui s'était tassé contre le mur comme un animal effrayé voudrait fuir le chasseur – sauf que lui n'avait pas seulement peur, il était surtout furieux. La voix de Sacha s'était de nouveau élevée, agressive et tremblante : « Arrête ça !

- Non, je m'amuse bien...

- Je t'ai dit d'ARRÊTER, connard ! » Le rugissement soudain avait été accompagné d'un brusque revers de la main gantée qui avait violemment frappé les doigts du châtain, en train de frôler la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur la pommette tannée du jeune Dresseur. Le sourire de Régis s'était changé en une grimace, puis une moue boudeuse, et il avait croisé les bras en regardant son voisin, évitant de plonger dans son regard marron. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tellement touché par la réaction violente du garçon devant lui, pourquoi il se sentait mal de le voir au bord des larmes, pourquoi il _regrettait_ – il n'avait jamais eu de remords en embêtant le brun, alors pourquoi maintenant, merde ?!

Le chercheur avait à peine réagi lorsque Sacha s'était rué en avant, le bousculant au passage, avait atteint l'entrée et avait récupéré en vitesse sa casquette et sa veste sur la patère qui lui était dédiée. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis après avoir frotté ses paupières pour tenter de chasser les larmes qui brillaient toujours et menaçaient de couler. À cet instant, il semblait tellement habité par la colère, par l'amertume et – la peur ?! – que Régis avait eu un nouveau pincement au cœur. Un léger remord commençait à faire s'effriter sa belle confiance en lui. Il l'avait blessé profondément, il le sentait sans problème à présent. Le petit brun – qui dans sa fureur n'avait plus l'air aussi petit – avait grondé sur un ton d'avertissement : « Ne m'approche plus _jamais_ comme ça. C'est clair ? »

Le châtain avait voulu s'excuser, comprendre pourquoi il se sentait mal comme ça, lui demander pardon – à genoux, pourquoi pas ! – et lui jurer de ne jamais recommencer, mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il s'était entendu avec horreur répondre, comme le rival qu'il avait été et ne cesserait jamais d'être : « Clair que ça me donne plus envie encore, ouep. »

Sacha avait littéralement montré les dents en une menace apeurée, et s'était détourné, courant vers la porte en haletant déjà. Avant qu'il ne sorte, Régis avait pu voir une traînée brillante le long de sa joue qui lui avait porté un nouveau coup au cœur. Puis la porte s'était ouverte, laissant entrer un vent frais, et avait claqué violemment quelques secondes après. Sur le sol, le calepin abandonné avait battu quelques secondes dans le courant d'air, avant de se refermer complètement.

Cette nuit-là, Régis n'avait pas dormi.

* * *

Sacha n'était pas venu le lendemain, et le labo avait semblé bien vide sans lui. Régis en avait été réduit à bosser avec Jackie et un autre assistant, qui s'ils étaient tous les deux bien plus brillants que son collègue absent, l'agaçaient prodigieusement pour une raison obscure. Et puis, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la confiance et la gaieté de Sacha – c'était à peine si Jackie faisait rire le chercheur. Le Dresseur brun rayonnait de l'intérieur, respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. C'était une petite chose assez pitoyable en apparence, il n'était pas très fort, pas vraiment beau, pas spécialement intelligent ou rapide à la détente; mais sa seule présence illuminait la journée comme un soleil et s'était fait indispensable pour le petit-fils Chen.

Le jour d'après, à sa grande surprise, le Dresseur était là, comme si de rien n'était, et s'était remis à travailler avec lui sans que rien ne change. Seulement, il ne riait que difficilement avec un sourire forcé et tordu, il ne parlait plus autant, il évitait de croiser le regard de Régis. De manière générale, le jeune adulte refusait de rester seul avec lui trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Mais personne n'avait semblé au courant de l'« incident », ce qui avait laissé le châtain perplexe. Il avait vite compris que Sacha, malgré le choc, malgré sa méfiance et sa peur nouvelles, Sacha, trop gentil comme d'habitude, pour épargner la réputation en construction du chercheur, n'avait rien dit à personne.

_Rien._

Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, tous les soirs, il s'était remis à taquiner le brun. C'était toujours le même rituel qui prenait place : les deux anciens rivaux – et peut-être encore amis – travaillaient très tard. Tout le temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, Régis plaquait Sacha contre un mur et se mettait à l'embrasser, souriant contre sa peau, contre ses lèvres, soufflant doucement à son oreille, pendant que son compagnon un peu forcé se débattait violemment pour se libérer. Après quelques minutes, le châtain desserrait sa prise et l'adolescent se débarrassait des mains qui le pressaient contre la paroi, s'écartait largement de son « agresseur ». Parfois, il le menaçait à mi-voix, parfois, se contentait de le fusiller du regard, et il lui était déjà arrivé, lorsque l'adolescent aux yeux verts se faisait un peu trop entreprenant à son goût, de le frapper; mais le plus souvent il ne faisait rien, se contentait de récupérer rapidement ses affaires et rentrait chez lui sans un mot. Le jour, aucun des deux ne parlait de ce qu'il se passait dans le laboratoire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Régis prenait un plaisir sadique à embêter son cadet de la sorte, même si après coup il se sentait sale, horrible, et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sacha revenait tous les jours, toutes les nuits, et le lendemain et le surlendemain. Pour lui, pour eux, ça n'était que de nouvelles taquineries, un autre combat quotidien, à un autre niveau que les batailles de Pokémons.

Il _fallait_ que ça soit comme ça. À nouveau rivaux, juste pendant la nuit, leur nuit à eux seuls dans le labo à se battre silencieusement. Ils ne devaient pas sombrer dans un jeu de séduction malsaine qui les mènerait à la déchirure et la séparation sur des non-dits, des mensonges, des vérités qui dérangent. Enfin, aucun risque pour Sacha, vu comment il luttait pour se libérer, frissonnant à peine quand les mains de Régis dessinaient le contour de ses côtes ou caressaient les cicatrices pâles sur ses épaules. Pour l'ancien Dresseur, c'était différent. Il se sentait glisser, voulait le garder pour lui, désirait rester plus longtemps avec le brun pendant la journée. À chaque fois que ce dernier sentait son insistance, il s'échappait comme un Fouinard effrayé, laissant l'adolescent aux yeux jade à la fois dérouté, déçu et attiré plus encore.

Les journées tournèrent très vite en enfer pour les deux. Les travaux n'avançaient plus aussi vite qu'avant et l'ambiance s'était emplie de gêne, de malaise et d'appréhension. Le châtain se sentait excité, agressif quand Sacha était dans la pièce, et c'était pire lorsqu'il était juste à côté de lui, le frôlait, le touchait par inadvertance. Son corps se mettait alors à le brûler et Régis devait résister à l'envie de plaquer son cadet contre un mur et de l'embrasser sauvagement, de savourer et redouter l'impuissance dans les yeux marron, de s'amuser et s'agacer des mouvements brusques que ferait le brun pour éviter de trahir le plaisir qu'il éprouvait sous les caresses du chercheur. Sacha, lui, se refermait lentement mais sûrement sur lui-même, devenait songeur, silencieux, voire taciturne.

Au labo, ils leur arrivait de hurler pour des choses minimes ou au contraire de s'ignorer superbement, s'adressant à peine la parole d'un ton glacial; ni le professeur Chen, ni les assistants n'y comprenaient quoi que ce soit. Delia était tout aussi perplexe, d'autant plus que son fils, qui lui parlait toujours de ses problèmes, restait muet et s'emportait parfois quand elle insistait. Même Pikachu, le cher rat jaune de Sacha, n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi son maître semblait aussi perturbé. Les nuits de Régis étaient de vrais tortures, peuplées par les visions du Dresseur au regard pétillant en train de rire, de travailler, de dormir, parfois même de soupirer et gémir lors de situations qui faisaient rougir l'ancien Dresseur lorsqu'il y repensait. Et tous les jours c'était pareil, toutes les nuits se ressemblaient.

Cette situation dura longtemps, plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois. À l'automne roux et sec succéda un hiver humide, marqué par la boue et les maladies qui frappèrent plusieurs assistants du labo – Régis aussi, mais il avait été le seul à qui Sacha n'avait pas envoyé de mot lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Puis, enfin, le soleil du printemps se leva sur les villes méridionales et littorales de Kanto sans que le châtain n'ait pu se libérer de cette attirance qu'exerçait sa victime sur lui. Les températures remontèrent malgré quelques orages et pas mal de pluies assez déprimantes, et après toute une période de grisaille, le beau temps s'installa pour de bon.

Ce fut une nuit venteuse que la situation bascula.

* * *

Régis avait plaqué Sacha contre l'armoire, la faisant osciller légèrement avec des claquements dus aux ondulations de la porte en métal; la forme élancée et légèrement plus grande du chercheur lui permettait de dominer le brun de quelques centimètres et il avait entrepris de lui dévorer la bouche de baisers. Le Dresseur à la casquette étouffait presque sous la pression du corps de son ancien ennemi et tentait en vain de le repousser. Sa veste bleue était ouverte et pendait précairement sur ses épaules, dévoilant le Tee shirt d'un blanc immaculé qu'une main coquine avait relevé jusqu'aux côtes pour caresser la peau tannée du torse; l'autre frôlait et taquinait sans vergogne les fesses du Dresseur brun. Sacha tentait de se libérer avec toute la force de ses deux mains, tantôt repoussant les épaules de Régis, tantôt se glissant entre leurs deux corps pour éloigner désespérément celui du chercheur.

Le scientifique brisa soudain le baiser et son cadet prit une inspiration rauque, haletante, sa poitrine se soulevant par saccades alors qu'il toussait silencieusement. La bouche de son rival se posa sur la cicatrice pâle en forme de ligne brisée qui marquait l'épaule du brun depuis le haut de l'omoplate jusqu'aux premières côtes, vestige d'un combat trop violent; Sacha frissonna mais, encore essoufflé, ne se débattit que mollement. Déçues du manque de réaction, les lèvres de Régis remontèrent juste sous la mâchoire, puis redescendirent le long du cou et le châtain lécha lentement, sensuellement, le cou déjà marqué de suçons du Dresseur sans obtenir un quelconque mouvement de sa part. Ses doigts taquinèrent même les flancs découverts, en vain.

Intrigué, le petit-fils Chen releva la tête et sourit d'un air moqueur en découvrant la tête de son rival : yeux mi-clos, la tête droite, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle, les joues rougies de gêne et de frustration contenues. Les prunelles brunes, bien que lasses et impuissantes, se mirent à brûler d'un feu furieux lorsqu'elles croisèrent les iris menthe qui le regardaient d'un air amusé et un poil désappointé, et Sacha se remit à lutter. Le sourire de Régis se fit absent, puis se pencha lentement et posa sa tête à l'emplacement du cœur de l'adolescent, le faisant momentanément se figer. Le silence revint sur les deux jeunes collés l'un à l'autre, le plus petit plaqué contre l'armoire, débraillé, casquette à terre, les mains agrippant la blouse blanche de l'autre qui l'entourait de ses deux bras et pressait doucement son oreille contre le cœur du brun. Seuls leurs deux respirations, l'une haletante et l'autre plus calme, résonnaient dans la pièce. Finalement, Régis se décida à briser ce silence qui s'éternisait.

« Penses-tu que je t'aime ? » La question murmurée résonna dans l'air parfumé de chlore, de sueur et de métal, inattendue des deux côtés. Le châtain n'avait pas vraiment voulu poser cette question – bon, d'accord, il voulait faire cesser ce silence. Mais pas forcément _comme __ça_. Sacha, lui, regarda son collègue de travail d'un air franchement surpris, oubliait momentanément qu'il était furieux. Déjà qu'il était très inhabituel qu'il parle pendant qu'il le... violait ? harcelait sexuellement serait plus juste – mais il n'y avait aucune compensation à l'humiliation quotidienne qu'il subissait. Et ensuite, Régis ne se demandait en général pas ce genre de choses : quand il était plus jeune, il était assez égoïste, et même si ça s'était arrangé au fil des années il restait plutôt peu intéressé par les sentiments des autres. Mais en voyant l'air grave et très sérieux qui se peignait sur le visage de son ancien ennemi, le Dresseur réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Non. » Un coup au cœur que le châtain ignora. Ça ne devrait pas lui faire mal, il s'attendait à cette réponse, il savait que vu comment il harcelait le plus jeune c'était la seule possible – à moins que Sacha soit un peu masochiste sur les bords ou nourrisse pour lui une passion secrète et inavouée. Et pourtant, il ne put empêcher ses bras de se crisper derrière le dos de Sacha alors qu'il interrogeait : « ...Pourquoi ? » La réponse, prononcée à mi-voix, vint après un laps de temps plus long que la première, mais fut plus longue et détaillée.

« On a toujours été rivaux, Régis. » – et le jeune homme était presque _certain_ que c'était la première fois depuis que tout ça avait commencé que le Dresseur l'appelait par son prénom. « À chaque fois que je te rencontrais, quel que soit notre âge, quoi qu'on fasse, où que ce soit, tu m'humiliais en te moquant de moi. » Un sourire sombre étira les lèvres du brun et le chercheur ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux en se remémorant les souvenirs doux-amers. _Pourquoi __douloureux, __bordel ?! _Rugit-il intérieurement, furieux. _C'est __QUOI __ton __problème, __Chen ! __C'est __pas __un __amoureux, __pas __un __amant ! T'as __le __droit __d'être __triste, __mais __pas __comme __ça. Pas autant. __T'as __pas __le __droit __de __le __prendre __pour __ce __qu'il __n'est __pas._

« Tu te payais ma tête tout le temps, reprit Sacha un ton plus bas, tu me harcelais, me rabaissais, et j'en passe... Parfois, c'était pire, et tu étais plus gentil, plus amical... Je pensais... qu'enfin tu avais changé. » La voix du jeune homme avait progressivement perdu en volume, se réduisant à un souffle pensif et triste. Une part de Régis voulait qu'il arrête, qu'il cesse de prendre cette petite voix et d'avoir cette expression que le châtain devinait sans mal, cet air lointain, mélancolique, absent, brisé, tout ce que Sacha n'était _pas._

Après un court silence et une petite inspiration qui ressemblait cruellement à un reniflement, le Dresseur reprit plus normalement, d'un ton accusateur et tranchant : « Mais c'était juste un nouveau plan pour me ridiculiser, parce que tu savais que j'étais naïf au point de te croire. Je ne te croirai plus, Régis. C'est fini, ce temps-là.

- Alors pourquoi reviens-tu travailler le soir ? » La réplique un peu trop sonore de Régis résonna quelques secondes dans le labo. Le chercheur n'avait pas voulu être aussi agressif, mais l'attitude de Sacha le rendait furieux. Il semblait s'éloigner, devenir inaccessible, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir, pas à nouveau. La colère que le châtain ressentait était étrangement mêlée à une sorte d'angoisse qu'il essayait rageusement d'étouffer, mais sans succès – et ça le mettait hors de lui, lui qui maîtrisait tout, de voir coup sur coup deux choses échapper à son contrôle, son ami – toujours ? de nouveau ? – et ses pensées, ses sentiments – _Je __ne __suis __PAS __AMOUREUX, __NOM __D'UN __CANINOS__!_

Lorsque Sacha répondit, cependant, d'une voix neutre et froide, toute sa colère se figea dans une intense surprise. « J'aimerais savoir jusqu'où tu iras. »

…_De __quoi ?_

« Je veux savoir si tu veux vraiment risquer d'être condamné pour harcèlement. » Un second coup au cœur. Cette fois, il eut un effet immense sur le châtain, qui sentit sa fureur et sa frustration s'évanouir peu à peu, remplacées par de l'impuissance, de la déception, un chagrin grandissant. « Son » Dresseur ne restait pas pour être avec lui. Il restait pour le voir tomber. Les bras de Régis se desserrèrent lentement et le chercheur se surprit à cligner des yeux comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Le pouls calme et posé du brun l'anéantissait un peu plus à chaque battement qui résonnait doucement entre les côtes, contre sa joue. Ce fut presque malgré lui que le chercheur lança d'une voix étranglée : « T'oserais pas.

- J'ai changé, répliqua simplement Sacha. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ferais ou pas, Chen, laisse-moi te l'affirmer. » Remarquant soudain que le chercheur avait toujours la tête sur son torse, le brun rougit de nouveau et se tortilla pour échapper à la poigne de son ancien rival. Ce dernier le lâcha sans un mot, doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'en détacher, le regard ne quittant pas le sol carrelé du labo. Le visage de Régis n'arborait aucune expression, mais intérieurement, le jeune homme sentait qu'il s'effondrait lentement. Enfin, il savait ce que Sacha pensait de lui. Le garçon aux yeux verts avait espéré, malgré son harcèlement répété, une réponse gênée, un mensonge bancal de la part de son ami qui lui aurait permis – à sa plus grande joie – de découvrir qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, désirait continuer et aller plus loin, sortir avec lui au grand jour, tiens, pourquoi pas !

(_Uniquement pour se moquer,_ se hâta de rajouter mentalement Régis, sans savoir s'il se rassurait ou se décevait lui-même.)

Mais ce n'étaient que des illusions. Tout le temps, le brun avait été furieux, impuissant, effrayé même, et n'avait ni profité ni aimé ce traitement éprouvant pour les nerfs que de se faire embrasser par son meilleur ami. Il avait subi la présence du châtain tout le jour, tous les jours, avait haï ses regards à double sens et ses sourires en coin qui possédaient toujours cette fichue connotation perverse, avait redouté la venue du soir et cet immuable rituel qui semblait être un divertissement pour le plus vieux. Sacha avait détesté dès le début cette atmosphère tendue, ce jeu du chat et de la souris où la souris se faisait toujours manger, jusqu'au soir suivant.

Sacha _le_ détestait.

Le châtain frissonna imperceptiblement, courbant un peu plus l'échine sous le poids de sa défaite. Sentant le regard méfiant et inquiet de l'autre adolescent, Régis se détourna, la tête basse, et posa ses deux mains sur la table, montrant son dos au Dresseur. Le jeune chercheur tenta mollement de chasser l'impression désagréable d'être dans un brouillard qui étouffait les sons et floutait les images, sans succès, et souffla d'une voix résignée : « Tu peux partir si tu veux. Je ne te toucherai plus. Promis. »

Il sentit l'étonnement faire hésiter Sacha quelques instants, le faire avancer une main prudente et s'apprêter à la poser sur l'épaule de son ami. « Régis... ?

-Va-t'en. » Le châtain voulait que la phrase soit ferme et sans appel, elle sortit à la limite de l'audible, comme une ultime supplique. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts entendit les pas de Sacha claquer sur les carreaux froids, puis un froissement de veste, le léger bruit d'un grand objet en bois qui oscilla quelques instants; les pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant avant de se refermer dans un claquement doux. Un silence lourd, douloureux, tomba sur les épaules de Régis, les faisant fléchir et tressauter. Il était fatigué, bouleversé, voulait juste dormir et oublier, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait même pas la force de se traîner jusqu'à son lit.

Ce ne fut que lorsque des gouttes de pluie crépitèrent lentement sur la table que Régis comprit que le brouillard devant ses yeux était en fait un rideau de larmes amères.

* * *

Le café glouglouta dans la machine à l'origine blanche, qui virait progressivement au jaunâtre sous la saleté qui s'accumulait sur le plastique clair. Puis, enfin, le liquide noirâtre se mit à goutter avec des borborygmes sonores dans la mug que Régis avait mécaniquement posée sur le socle, alors que le châtain regardait sa tasse d'un air vague, les yeux rougis.

Ça faisait presque une heure que Sacha était parti et le chercheur avait tiré une chaise dans la cuisine de chez lui pour s'asseoir dessus et pleurer tout son soûl, évacuer cette douleur horrible et ces remords qui le bouffaient. Les larmes brûlantes avaient longtemps coulé, entrecoupées de quelques sanglots discrets qui faisaient leur chemin entre les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon prostré sur sa chaise. Puis, lorsque le flot s'était tari et l'avait laissé fatigué, il s'était mis à ruminer et ressasser les derniers évènements.

Ça faisait _mal. _La vérité faisait toujours mal, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'entendre de la bouche de Sacha creusait un trou béant et douloureux dans sa poitrine. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il était, un salaud pervers, un égoïste qui profitait de la gentillesse naturelle du brun joyeux et souriant ? En temps normal, il aurait balayé ces questions sans une once de mauvaise conscience, mais là, il se sentait coupable. Tout était de sa faute, et seulement la sienne, pas celle de Sacha qui l'avait repoussé, refusé, engueulé. Régis n'était pas parvenu à tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite, à savoir éviter d'impliquer les sentiments là-dedans. Il n'avait pas fait attention et avait laissé le désir et l'égoïsme prendre le dessus, laissé s'insinuer l'hésitation et la crainte du rejet qui l'avait empêché de s'ouvrir quand il était encore temps. Ou alors c'était une erreur depuis le départ, de chercher à se cacher derrière une façade ? Qui devait-il être, l'ancien Régis, impassible et arrogant, ou le chercheur tellement plus doux et plus sensible qu'il était devenu ? _Trop_ doux et sensible ?

Peut-être... amoureux... ?

La cafetière entartrée cessa progressivement de laisser échapper ses grognements humides et bouillonnants, puis émit un bip continu, signalant que le café était prêt. Machinalement, le châtain en blouse blanche se leva comme si son corps pesait une tonne et attrapa sa tasse en céramique colorée entre ses doigts tremblants, prenant une unique gorgée de la boisson brûlante avant de poser sa tasse sur le bord de l'évier.

Il n'avait plus envie. Plus envie de boire, de café, de sortir, de travailler, de faire quoique ce soit. Il se sentait trop mal pour ça, pour même imaginer le lendemain. Ses yeux couleur amande restaient posés quelque part sur les carreaux blancs qui semblaient monter lentement sur le mur de la cuisine; le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et exhala un souffle tremblant, triste et résigné. Il jeta le reste de café chaud dans l'évier, rinça sa mug et la reposa sur les rainures de l'évier en plastique, contemplant d'un air morne les gouttelettes qui restaient comme suspendues sur les côtés de la tasse, s'appuyant sur le rebord carrelé de ses deux mains.

Soudain, Régis lâcha un ricanement humide : il se trouvait tellement pitoyable de se mettre dans des états pareils pour Sacha, et pourtant au fond de lui il sentait qu'il avait raison de pleurer leur amitié perdue par son égoïsme et sa trahison. Une petite part de lui-même remua un instant, vive, dynamique, le houspillant et le harcelant pour qu'il sorte de ce mutisme absurde dans lequel il était plongé depuis son départ. Mais le châtain la fit rapidement taire, trop déprimé pour tenter de se redresser ce soir. Le lendemain, il n'irait pas au travail, peut-être pas non plus le surlendemain, et puis après il s'y remettrait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de délaisser trop longtemps ses recherches. Au pire, s'il ne parvenait pas à chasser tous ces souvenirs, si le brun l'évitait toujours, si le chercheur bloquait et ne pouvait tout simplement plus lui adresser la parole, alors il présenterait sa démission à son grand-père et partirait loin, à Hoenn, par exemple. Il admirait beaucoup le Professeur Sorbier. Ou à Unys, il y avait pas mal de Pokémons rares et de légendes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Régis soupira doucement, puis se redressa et s'apprêta à faire volte-face–

Lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent par derrière, se refermant au niveau de la taille.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Régis perdit son équilibre et oscilla d'avant en arrière avant de se rattraper au bord de l'évier; la chaise tomba sur le sol avec un claquement sonore et il grimaça en craignant d'avoir réveillé sa sœur et son grand-père. Après quelques dizaines de secondes dans l'immobilité absolue, l'absence totale de sons provenant des chambres de Nina et du professeur le rassura et il laissa échapper un souffle soulagé.

Se rappelant soudain le_ truc_ qui lui comprimait la taille, le chercheur brisé baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, pas vraiment d'humeur à affronter la personne qui le collait à ce moment précis, et tenta avec un grognement de desserrer les deux mains qui se pressaient sur son nombril. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux mains étaient gantées. De mitaines noires. Tremblant d'espoir, l'ancien Dresseur tourna la tête pour regarder en arrière – quelques courtes mèches d'un brun-noir profond frôlèrent son menton. Un nouveau coup au cœur.

Régis resta statufié pendant une longue minute, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, à se libérer de l'étreinte qu'il avait tant cherchée et qui lui venait maintenant alors qu'il ne demandait plus rien. La respiration tiède, un peu précipitée de l'autre passait à travers la double épaisseur de tissu de la blouse et de la chemise, chauffait le dos du chercheur immobile devant l'évier de la cuisine. Il sentait la présence de ce corps à peine plus petit, un peu humide à cause du crachin qui tombait dehors, qui se tenait tellement près du sien, presque tout contre ses jambes et son dos. Et cette odeur, _nom de Ho-oh_, cette odeur de chocolat, de pluie et de foudre qui flottait dans la pièce en se mêlant à la senteur forte et amère du café et qui l'envoûtait comme le parfum divin d'un encens.

Le châtain reprit une respiration heurtée, un peu rauque, la tête baissée; la légère brûlure au bord de ses paupières le força à cligner des yeux. Ses deux bras se détendirent, inertes, reposant contre son corps, l'intérieur des coudes frôlant les bras chauds du petit brun qui l'enserraient toujours. Régis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se faire entendre : « P-pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

À cette question répondit seulement un silence, comme si l'autre l'ignorait, voulait juste être là; l'aîné imaginait sans mal sa bouche entrouverte, ses beaux yeux marron qui restaient fixés droit devant lui et regardaient dans le vague d'un air déterminé comme un enfant qui réfléchit. La voix du jeune chercheur s'éleva à nouveau, interrogatrice, plus grave, résignée : « Je croyais que j'étais un égoïste... un salaud... un pervers manipulateur...

- Oui. » Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Sacha répondit à la question de son ancien rival, dans un souffle ferme et pourtant avec une douceur que le charismatique chercheur n'était pas sûr de mériter. Il courba un peu l'échine et ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières de toutes ses forces. Il n'était pas émotif, mais toute cette tension, tout cet espoir teinté de désillusion qu'il éprouvait le faisait sentir tout chose à l'intérieur. Soudain, Régis perçut un petit mouvement à côté de sa tête; un instant après, un souffle caressa son oreille et un petit poids le fit pencher légèrement; l'ancien Dresseur rouvrit les yeux et regarda de côté, découvrant Sacha, le menton appuyé sur son épaule. Ses prunelles brunes étaient emplies d'une joie calme, très différente de la gaieté gamine et exubérante qui s'y lisait d'habitude.

Le cœur de Régis rata un battement et un léger sourire éclaira le visage du Dresseur brun en voyant lentement se peindre sur le visage du chercheur la confusion, une méfiance effrayée, pas mal d'incrédulité, et un espoir grandissant qui ravivait doucement la flamme dans les prunelles vertes. Le plus jeune resserra son emprise sur la taille de son voisin du Bourg Palette et se pencha doucement en avant, se mettant même sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher du visage du châtain. « Mais c'est une facette de toi que j'ai appris à apprécier malgré moi. » souffla Sacha d'un ton joueur, presque _séducteur._

Le chercheur regarda son ami d'enfance avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre tout de suite ses paroles. Ça devrait être interdit qu'il lui parle comme ça, avec tellement de _sensualité_, c'était presque une hérésie, et l'image de petit garçon innocent et naïf que le jeune homme avait gardée durant toutes ces années en prenait un sacré coup.

Un instant, le petit-fils Chen pensa que l'adolescent vadrouilleur qui se serrait contre lui se payait sa tête, et profitait uniquement de cette faille nouvelle qui était apparue chez lui pour se venger des humiliations presque quotidiennes qu'il avait subies des années durant. Mais quand les yeux vert pâle de Régis croisèrent les prunelles brunes, attentives et on ne pouvait plus sérieuses, le jeune adulte en blouse blanche se rappela.

Sacha ne pouvait même pas avoir l'_idée_ de se venger.

Sans réfléchir, Régis se retourna et enferma son cadet entre ses longs bras, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux noirs et humides de pluie; la casquette de Sacha tomba à terre avec un bruit mou, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarqua. Et le Dresseur, pour la première fois, ne le repoussa pas, se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur la taille du chercheur en nichant son nez dans le creux de son cou à demi caché par le col de la blouse. Il provoquait et désirait cette étreinte qu'il avait longtemps refusée avec acharnement. Il ne fuyait plus, il attendait. Il ne se débattait plus, il recherchait. Il ne haïssait plus, il aimait.

_Il __aimait._

Profondément ému, le châtain serrait le Dresseur contre lui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et en même temps avec la gorge nouée, _putain __mais __pourquoi __j'ai __envie __de __chialer __comme __ça..._ Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes collés l'un à l'autre, dans le silence de cette cuisine humide qui sentait le café et l'espoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, maudissant ce foutu cliché qui les faisait se sentir un peu ridicules.

Puis le chercheur se détacha presque, _presque_ à regret de ce jeune homme qui souriait sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement son émotion, souffla doucement pour dégager les courtes mèches qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Les prunelles chocolat et jade se croisèrent, s'attirant comme des aimants, rétrécissant lentement l'espace entre les deux visages qui ne demandaient qu'à se rencontrer.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Leurs yeux se fermèrent à demi.

Et cette fois, lorsque les lèvres ouvertes de Régis se posèrent sur les siennes, Sacha ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand le professeur Chen se réveilla, l'une des premières choses à laquelle il pensa fut la nature de l'atmosphère entre Sacha et Régis. Jackie avait en effet commencé à classer les journées entre deux extrêmes, « froid polaire » et « TNT », histoire de passer le temps faute de pouvoir travailler dans cette ambiance délétère. Le savant vieillard bâilla à s'en décrocher la maxillaire inférieure – communément appelée « mâchoire » – et descendit les escaliers avec la ferme intention de se servir un café bien noir, puis de regarder son feuilleton préféré, _Pokémons, la grande aventure !_ pour critiquer tranquillement les diverses réflexions assez stupides des commentateurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa tasse fumante à la main, Samuel Chen se dirigea vers le salon avec un sourire encore un peu endormi en chantonnant un air vieillot.

Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors là _vraiment_ pas prévu, de tomber sur son petit-fils et son ami d'enfance endormis sur le sol, un plaid posé sur leurs corps lovés l'un contre l'autre et tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Le hurlement surpris et apeuré qu'il poussa resterait sans doute pendant longtemps un des réveils les plus efficaces de toute l'Histoire, pour avoir tiré brusquement de leur lit les deux garçons, la sœur de Régis, tous les assistants du labo et la moitié du Bourg Palette.


End file.
